


Sick

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dark Forest cats can love, F/M, Hiding behind a mask, Implied Posession, Lies, Rebirth, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coalpaw has been waiting for this chance since Coalstorm had first entered her head. To talk to her properly.</p>
<p>But it seems that Coalstorm was worse than she thought in the first place. Because Coalstorm believes that she is in the right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

I dreaded tonight.

Today was to be my first full night actually talking to Coalstorm, and not fighting her or sleeping properly.

Oh how nice of you her voice said in my head.

And I was not going to sleep at all. Never going to close my eyes.

But you don't really have a choice. You're tired.

The sun started sinking, and where the dusk patrol were leaving camp, everyone else was leaving to their dens, and finishing of their prey. Rustlight looked at me gently, and she too left, leaving a bite of prey for me. "Goodnight, Coalpaw." She said as she headed to Larkstar's den.

I gave up and headed to the apprentice den. I was tired, to be honest. I'd just have to stand Coalstorm and try to find stuff out about her so I could appeal to her better nature, if she had one.

I do, don't worry, Coalpaw.

I drifted off to sleep and the darkness overcame me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the usual Leafbare clearing, Coalstorm's most influential season. Coated in snow with bare trees and a few frozen puddles, the sky was a clear grey colour. Coalstorm was there to greet me, her dark grey and black tabby fur standing out in the snow, her dark amber eyes enclosed as usual.

"Hello, Coalstorm." I said cooly

"Now that isn't nice, I'm giving you a chance to see me tonight." She replied.

"Fine, I'll start asking questions. Why do you hate StarClan?"

Coalstorm spat at the ground "Oh, I'm fine with StarClan cats, but their policies are stupid. I trust Rustlight told you how I died? Or Acornwing?"

"You fell in the gorge..."

"Pah! I threw myself into the gorge. To die."

"B-but why?"

"Because Darkleaf died... It was a terrible time for me. Darkleaf-"

"Who is Darkleaf?"

"Oh, I suppose I haven't told you. Darkleaf is my mate."

"Dark Forest cats can have mates?"

"Of course they can!" Coalstorm snapped "Most of the cats there have something to do with love; whether tearing it apart by murder, having been blinded by the sorrow of their mate leaving them, anything."

"But you're not any of those..." I said, trembling at the fire burning in her eyes.

"No. I apparently had a destiny. And Darkleaf would prevent me completing it. So they killed him, and I went after him. And apparently that isn't right, so they banished me, Darkleaf and Ashenstripe from StarClan."

"Darkleaf was in StarClan?"

"So was Ashenstripe. Or Ashenkit, back then."

"Ashenkit?"

"Yes, Ashenkit, my only kit who forgave my being previously WindClan."

"So you took a kit to a dangerous forest."

"She chose to go there, Coalpaw. She didn't want to be pampered by dead queens and play freely with dead kits or apprentices. She wanted to grow up to the prime of her life, a warrior."

"Are you sure of that? Are you sure you didn't force them into a hard life? Because I think you did."

"I'm sure, Coalpaw. I've lived, and died, many moons longer than you."

"But you're not better than me. You think you're good, but you're sick. You force innocent cats to do evil things."

"You've crossed me for the last time, Coalpaw." Coalstorm was fuming, shaking in anger. "Say goodbye to me leaving you alone. I will find Darkleaf, no matter wether I force you to or not."


End file.
